Let's talk about love
by Colbie Caprice
Summary: Tout le monde sait que l'amour fait tourner le monde. Toutefois, lorsque ça devient un peu trop merdique et que Poudlard doit endurer des caprices, eh bien la thérapie de groupe est de mise, les amis! Avec Severus Rogue comme thérapeute , on peut se douter qu'il n'y en aura pas de facile, surtout lorsque celui-ci cherche à séduire la vendeuse de glaces de son coeur!
1. Pourquoi l'amour est insupportable

**Let's talk about love**

**Résumé : **Tout le monde sait que l'amour fait tourner le monde. Toutefois, lorsque ça devient un peu trop merdique et que Poudlard doit endurer des caprices, eh bien la thérapie est de mise, les amis!

Yeah! J'ai une nouvelle idée de fic! :D Mais ne vous inquiétez pas : j'ai presque achevé les updates de mes autres histoires! ;)

En espérant que vous apprécierez, Colbie chérie! –xxx-

**P-S : **Ce chapitre a été composé sur _Louisiana Hot Sauce _et _Bad things (_True Blood :3) et _Making love out of nothing at all (_Air Supply) Hiihi!

**Chapitre 1 ou Pourquoi l'amour est insupportable**

C'était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase, la quintessence de la provocation, l'horreur même des jeux amoureux, le chien et le chat, le méchant gros loup, l'épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la raison, les….

Bref, ça _suffisait_. Et c'est donc pour cette raison qu'il se décida à gueuler :

J'EN AI ASSEZ!

Toute la classe d'histoire de la magie la boucla sur le champ ou plutôt les œillades jalouses, les regards noirs et les gestes obscènes cessèrent immédiatement pour laisser place à la stupéfaction. En temps normal, l'indignation aurait été de mise mais, vous voyez, c'était de _Mr Binns _qu'il s'agissait.

Mr. Binns avait_ réagi._

Tous le regardèrent bouche bée. En effet, le vieux fantôme impassible et emmerdant ne s'était jamais manifesté en tant qu'emmerdeur de première et les avait toujours royalement ignorés, plutôt concentré sur ses notes barbantes. Mais en ce moment, il avait une _expression faciale _et était _levé_. Il n'y avait alors qu'une seule explication plausible que se dépêcha d'hurler un Dean Thomas complètement paniqué :

L'APOCALYPSE ARRIVE! cria-t-il en cherchant des regards approbateurs.

Mr. Binns se racla la gorge (''ce qui produisit un bruit de craie'', comme le dit si bien chaque livre d'Harry Potter :p) et dit, en détachant chaque mot :

J'en ai assez de vos problèmes amoureux.

Stupéfiés, les élèves de sixième année n'étaient pas sûrs d'avoir bien entendus : il insinuait que leurs problèmes étaient emmerdants! Et de quoi il se mêlait, ce vieux schnock?

La stupéfaction fit donc place, comme il se devait, à l'indignation d'adolescents se sentant trahis dans leur droit fondamental de se plaindre.

Pour qui vous vous prenez! hurla Parvatil Patil qui ne vivait pas sans sa dose quotidienne de rumeurs amoureuses.

Je vais me plaindre au ministère! s'écria Malefoy qui n'avait pas de réels problèmes amoureux mais qui adorait semer la discorde. Vous ne pouvez rire de nous!

Tous trouvèrent cependant excessif le fait qu'il hurle ''À MORT!'' ce qui n'empêcha toutefois pas le brouhaha de continuer de plus belle.

Avec un soupir, Binns quitta la classe avec la ferme intention de s'entretenir avec Dumbledore. En effet, ne trouble pas sa quiétude qui veut.

Comme on peut s'en douter, à situation poussée solution égalée et c'est donc ainsi que les professeurs se réunirent autour de bons vieux cafés pour discuter du cas.

Cette situation doit cesser, Albus, dit Minerva en soupirant. Je ne compte plus les attaques dans les corridors… lorsqu'on creuse un peu, on réalise qu'il n'y a sous cela que jalousie, cœur brisé et frustration!

C'est bien vrai, Minerva! approuva Flitwick, assis en équilibre précaire sur sa pile de bouquins. Il n'est pas rare, en classe de sortilèges, que des sorts soient subtilement jetés à d'autres. De plus, la plupart sont incapables d'accomplir ce que je leur demande… en effet, il faut être détendu pour accomplir les sortilèges et j'affirme n'avoir jamais autant ressenti de lourdeur dans les airs que part ces temps-ci. L'atmosphère dans notre belle école est terrible!

Oui, la St-Valentin n'aide jamais vraiment dans les cas de rapports amoureux, soupira Albus en se frottant les yeux. Toutefois, je crois avoir ma petite idée sur la manière de régler tout cela.

Le lendemain, tous les élèves de sixième année, toutes maisons confondues, furent convoqués pour une réunion dans la Grande Salle. Comme la nouvelle comme quoi les professeurs s'étaient rencontrés pour parler d'eux et des '' problèmes'' qu'ils engendraient, les étudiants craignaient le pire quant aux conséquences. Toutefois, ce fut avec un sourire bienveillant que Dumbledore prit la parole :

Mes chers amis, il semble que nous ayons, dans cette école, beaucoup de tension. En effet, vos professeurs m'ont avisé qu'il devenait de plus en plus difficile d'enseigner dans de telles circonstances. Ils m'ont affirmé que des attaques avaient lieu, que des dessins obscènes avaient été retrouvés et qu'il y avait plus de tension en cette école qu'à un match de Quidditch!

Ce fut probablement la bonne comparaison car tous échangèrent des regards consternés.

C'est donc pour cette raison, continua-t-il tandis que les professeurs prenaient une grande inspiration, que nous avons décidé de vous faire suivre…

Tous retinrent leur souffle jusqu'à ce que les mots fatals tombent :

Une thérapie de groupe, conclut-il en regardant d'un air entendu les élèves vociférés.

Et voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu Je suis contente de l'avoir fait et pour ceux que ça intéresse, dans probablement 2 ou 3 jours, l'update de l'Agence des Infirmiers Non-Diplômés va apparaître

Je vous adore les lapins et bisous à tous!

Colbie Caprice –xxx-


	2. Les étincelles, ça craint

**Let's talk about love**

Salut les nounours! Eh oui, here comes le chapitre 2 de **Let's talk about love **nommé judicieusement _**Un choix douteux?**_. Pourquoi ''judicieusement'', vous le comprendrez en lisant ce chapitre! :D

J'espère que vous adorerez lire cette histoire et LAISSEZ DES REVIEWS. J'aime avoir vos impressions.

Oh, et bien que cette information est peu de rapport, sachez que ce chapitre a été composé sur _Inconsolable_ des Backstreet Boys, tous les succès de la merveilleuse Dido et _Amazed _de Lonestar :3 ( J'adore cette chanson… every little things that you do, baby i'm amazed by you! :p)

Bisous y'all! CC

**Chapitre 2 ou Love hurts**

Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, cette information ne fut pas prise avec dérision. En effet, l'esprit de contradiction et de rebellion allait bon train et un semblant de guerre civile aurait éclaté si Dumbledore n'aurait pas prévu le coup : en effet, des liens magiques ligotèrent les élèves turbulents et tous furent séques – hum, ''placés'' dans des classes différentes en portion de petits groupes. Comme quoi, la magie, ça peut être bien pratique!

C'est donc installé dans leur prison respective que chacun put laisser libre-cour à leur frustration. Naturellement, la geôle qui nous intéresse le plus, en temps que fans finis d'Harry Potter, se trouve être celle adjacente à la Grande Salle et dont les occupants se trouvent être, par un hasard totalement surprenant et absolument pas arrangé, nos personnages récurrents et j'ai nommé Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malefoy (note : du drama, du drama!), Pansy Parkinson, Neville Londubat et Parvatil Patil.

Donc, comme je le disais, cet ensemble joliment hétéroclite se plaisait à médire sur la nouvelle idée du cinglé de directeur qui les gouvernait, comme le mentionnait Malefoy à l'instant même :

Espèce de malade! C'est contre les droits de la personne, il n'a aucun droit de faire ça! Connard de sénile de…

Bien sûr, comme on peut s'en douter, Harry tiqua à ces mélodieuses paroles :

Hé! Dumbledore doit sûrement avoir de très bonnes raisons d'avoir fait ça!

Bien sûr! Vas-y, le martyr, défend ton mentor mais saches que je vais m'organiser personnellement pour qu'il se fasse évincer de cette école au plus vite…

Tu dis toujours ça, s'écria Hermione, les yeux au ciel, et tu réussis jamais! Même ton père et ses manigances pourries n'a rien pu faire contre Dumbledore alors fait toi une raison : il est là pour rester.

Ce qui est agréable avec des gens qui se chicanent, c'est que l'un peut sortir l'argument le plus plausible (dans ce cas-ci, Hermione) et l'autre, refusant d'admettre la défaite, rétorque avec une réplique totalement songée et posée dans le contexte.

Dans ce cas-ci, Pansy Parkinson.

Ta gueule dents de castor! Toi et ton sang merdique empestés déjà ce trou, bordel! Pas besoin de prendre notre oxygène en plus!

Avec ce commentaire, la délicate Pansy réussit à détruire environ tout le semblant de savoir vivre qui régnait dans la petite pièce (c'est-à-dire pas beaucoup!) : en effet, baguettes pointées et dents sorties n'aident jamais à alléger l'atmosphère, peu importe ce qu'en disent les petites vieilles qui étudient l'étiquette. C'est alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient tous à s'entretuer que la porte s'ouvrit sur une grande silhouette noire qui, tel Nosferatu devant un rayon de lumière (pour les incultes, eh ben c'est le premier Dracula :D), essaya de se protéger de la baguette cracheuse de feu de Neville. Faut dire qu'il ne maîtrisait pas très bien ce sort, et encore moins lorsqu'il frôlait la crise cardiaque.

Ce qu'il fit, naturellement.

HAAA! hurla-t-il alors qu'un jet de flammes embrasait le pauvre visiteur qui éteignit sa robe, qu'il s'était procuré dans un rayon de soldes chez Madame Guipure (faut bien que je place mes commandites! XD), d'un coup de baguette magique.

Déjà bien mal, le pauvre Londubat s'évanouit pratiquement (''pratiquement'' car Harry et ses réflexes d'Élu-martyre-incompris-souffre-douleur-évanoui etc. le rattrapèrent juste au bon moment) lorsque le nuage de fumée pestilentiel s'évapora et qu'il se retrouva face à face avec…

Hihi! Diabolique moi! Et voilà le deuxième chapitre et comme je serai bientôt en mi-session, je m'efforcerai de faire le troisième! :)

Qui croyez-vous qui jouera le rôle du médiateur?

Bisous tous! Colbie Caprice


	3. Problèmes de communication

**Let's talk about love**

Hello les lapins ! Pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu mes plates excuses pour le retard monstrueux que j'ai accumulé depuis 2 ans, eh bien je les redis right the way now : je suis désoléééééééée ! (Insérer face de chien piteux ici)

On est une universitaire surchargée ou non ! :p

Bref, voici donc la suite de cette fiction. J'espère qu'elle a toujours des fans…

Si vous avez idées, des commentaires ou des questions, composez sans frais le… Euh, écrivez moi une REVIEEEEW hihi !

Plein de bisous assaisonnés aux devoirs barbants d'espagnol y'all –xxx-

CC

Chapitre 3 : Problèmes de communication

Lorsque la troupe de séquestrés vit avec consternation celui qui serait leur thérapeute improvisé, toutes baguettes levées, chaises braquées et torche allumée furent immédiatement lâchées au sol pour ne laisser place qu'à un silence abasourdi.

Évidemment, ce ne fut silencieux que quelques secondes : Ron, dont le fait de tenir une chaise à bout de bras rendait les doigts gourds, la laissa retomber au sol. Toutefois, ce n'est pas cela qui causa l'assourdissant hurlement (parce que les chaises, ben ça ne hurle pas. Oui oui, vous l'aurez appris ici) mais plutôt Pansy qui sentit avec horreur son petit orteil explosé.

- Aaaaah, hurla la méchante Serpentard en agrippant le bras de son petit-ami, le doux et compréhensif Malefoy.

- Merde ! Arrête de tirer sur ma manche aristocratique, elle va se mettre à pendouiller et ça va être à chier, cria-t-il en retirant brusquement son bras.

Pansy s'écrasa lamentablement au sol, tandis que Ron ne savait plus où se mettre.

- Bordel, j'ai brisé une chaise, marmonna-t-il en Harry en se passant avec malaise une main derrière la tête. Tu penses qu'Hermione va pouvoir la réparer ?

Mais cette dernière était trop occupée à jouir du moment présent, soit Pansy se roulant par terre en hurlant sa douleur.

Ce fut à ce moment que Rogue le Thérapeute décida d'intervenir :

- SILENCE !

En fait, c'était déjà silencieux (si on met à part Pansy la mourante et Malefoy qui pestiférait) mais bon, vous connaissez Rogue tout aussi bien que moi, une mouche aurait volé qu'il aurait trouvé le son chiant et insupportable.

C'était d'ailleurs ce que ces adolescents représentaient pour lui : d'énervantes mouches. Et il trouvait déjà leur voix, ou plutôt le grésillement achalant qu'ils émettaient, chiante et insupportable.

Se disant que son intervention avait un peu flanché compte tenu du fait que ce crétin de Londubat avait réduit la moitié de sa cape, désormais fumante, en miettes, il les intima tous à s'asseoir en rond.

- Asseyez-vous, espèces d'individus stupides !

Ron leva alors la main :

- Il manque une chaise.

- Non, Weasley, il ne manque aucune chaise!

- Eh bien oui, celle-là est brisée, dit-il en pointant la chaise d'un geste éloquent.

C'est à ce moment que Malefoy décida de prendre pour sa copine en plein choc vagal :

- C'est certain, Weasmoche, que ta putain de chaise est brisée ! Tu l'as écrasé sur l'orteil de ma copine, merde !

- Tu te fichais de son état, Malefoy, il y a quelques minutes à peine, jugea bon de rappeler Harry alors qu'il éteignait une flamme causée par la baguette de Neville.

- Toi, Potter, ferme ta…

Naturellement, le Rogue d'Amérique, espèce carnivore redoutée par la faune poudlarienne n'appartenant pas à la classe des reptiles, tolérait très mal le climat apocalyptique de la salle de classe.

Il ne tolérait même pas un climat sain, alors imaginez le contraire !

Les dents serrées, il répara d'un coup de baguette magique la chaise massacrée de Ron et l'orteil de Pansy, qui se détordit dans un crac à donner le haut-le-cœur.

Se rappelant la promesse qu'il avait fait à Dumbledore de ne pas tous les tuer dans le quinze minutes qui suivaient, il se dit avec une satisfaction morbide qu'il n'avait rien promis pour au-delà de 16 minutes de «thérapie».

Alors qu'il se demandait si le Ministère pardonnerait un meurtre en série, les élèves s'installèrent en cercle en ronchonnant. Rogue prit place dans une extrémité du cercle, l'ennui se peignant déjà sur ses traits tirés d'homme de mauvaise humeur.

- Tout d'abord, j'aimerais commencer cette heure qui sera évidemment interminable en vous disant que si vous n'agissiez pas comme des hommes des cavernes 24h sur 24, eh bien nous ne serions pas obligés de passer tous nos samedi matins dans cette salle de classe moisie.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Malefoy en cessant d'examiner ses ongles qu'il avait utilisé pour décrocher Pansy – Merde, il s'en était cassé un ! Vous êtes en train de nous dire qu'on va être enfermé dans la même salle que ces bouseux de Gryffondor durant _tous _nos samedis matins ?

- Voilà le problème, dit le professeur en grimaçant de dégoût. Toutefois, il n'y a pas de durée fixe pour ces… _thérapies_: il faut tout simplement que le problème soit réglé et ainsi, nous pourrons vaquer à nos occupations personnelles, c'est-à-dire être exaspérant pour vous tous et très occupé pour moi.

C'est qu'il aimait bien aller rendre visite à la jolie serveuse de _Givrez-vous le Bec, _la crèmerie qui venait tout juste d'ouvrir. Elle avait de ces jambes…

Reprenant ses esprits, il assena :

- Naturellement, comme vous êtes tous des attardés congénitales, il est clair que nous passerons les huit prochains mois ici !

Il termina sa tirade par un recherché roulement de yeux.

Harry trouvait toutefois cela très énervant : il avait Quidditch lui, le samedi matin !

- On n'a pas de problème, monsieur ! s'écria-t-il d'un air désespéré.

- Oui, vous en avez un, Potter ! grinça la chauve-souris… Euh, Rogue. Vous avez tous, selon le directeur, des problèmes sentimentaux qui pourrissent la vie de tous ceux qui vous entourent dans un rayon de 100 mètres.

Apeuré, Neville marmonna prestement à Harry :

- Oui, t'as un problème, Harry, je t'en supplie, fais ce qu'il te dit ! Dis que tu as un problème!

- Ouais, t'as un putain de problème, Potter, s'exclama Malefoy tandis que Pansy rigolait bêtement à ses côtés, livide de douleur. T'as une écœurante cicatrice qui te bariole le front !

Un silence accueillit ses propos.

Boudeur, il se cala contre le dossier de son inconfortable chaise de plastique, frustré que son insulte n'est pas fonctionnée. Il devait vraiment renouveler son stock de blagues haineuses douteuses. Il chassa la main décharnée de Pansy de sur son bras d'une habile chiquenaude.

Toutefois, quelque chose clochait dans la situation, et c'est ce que remarqua immédiatement Hermione car, ben oui, c'était ce qu'elle faisait, elle, trouver les trucs louches et les démystifier.

- Humm, professeur ? dit-elle d'une voix timide.

Sautant sur l'occasion pour démolir une personne sans raison apparente, Malefoy s'écria :

- Tiens, du sang grumeleux qui parle !

Ron lui répondit par la bouche de son poing.

- SUFFIT ! Que je n'en vois plus un faire du tapage car vous aurez une retenue !

- Y'a un truc qui cloche, s'écria Hermione, ignorant Pansy qui l'imitait, la bouche tordue. Pourquoi vous ne nous enlevez pas de points ?

Un silence stupéfait suivit ces paroles. Parvati la regardait d'un air effaré : cette conne voulait qu'on leur enlève des points ! Elle avait bien fait de se mettre à parler dans son dos deux mois auparavant.

- Jdhckuihne, marmonna Rogue, - ses dents maintenues trop serrées empêchant toute forme de communication. Vive l'exaspération !

- Heu… Quoi ? se pencha Malefoy.

Si c'était une redoutable insulte, il ne voulait pas la manquer.

- Nous n'avons pas le droit d'enlever des points pour cette thérapie, grogna Rogue en soupirant intérieurement.

Son arme de destruction massive de prédilection venait de s'envoler et bien qu'il en aille envie, il doute que Dumbledore accepte qu'un Impardonnable soit utilisé pour faire pénitence.

Malheureusement, car à voir la tête de Weasley, il aurait voulu lui enlever 100 points d'un coup. L'expression béate d'émerveillement du rouquin l'énervait au plus haut point.

- Quoi ? dit Malefoy qui avait manifestement de graves problèmes d'audition. Comment ça, on ne peut pas leur enlever de points ? ajouta-t-il en oubliant probablement qu'il ne pouvait pas en enlever.

- C'est comme ça car Dumbledore l'a décidé.

Avec le soupir d'un homme s'apprêtant à faire un saut d'un avion sans parachute, Rogue porta ses mains jointes à ses lèvres et dit :

- Maintenant, parlez-moi de vos emmerdantes histoires d'amour qu'on puisse enfin quitter cette pièce maudite.

Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, il n'y avait pas foule aux portes pour se lancer le premier...

Voilàààà ! Comment avez-vous trouvé ? La suite la semaine prochaine !

Laissez moi une review, ça me fait tellement plaisir 8D. Spoiler: Rogue risque bien de revoir la jolie serveuse!

Colbie qui vous envoie tout plein de bisous


	4. Let's talk about Harry

**Let's talk about love**

Hello tous ! Ma session est maintenant terminée donc plus de temps pour écrire, hihi ! Je vous présente donc le nouveau chapitre de **Let's talk about love**. Pour ceux qui suivent mes autres histoires, je suis bien avancée dans les nouveaux chapitres de **Pourquoi ne devrions-nous jamais procréer **et des **Belles histoires des voisins d'en-bas** .

Je planche également sur le nouveau chapitre de ma fiction **Comment détruire toutes les bonnes bases de Disney, **dans lequel vous retrouverez tous vos persos préférés de Harry Potter à la sauce Disney !

Et puis, si je ne reposte pas avant Noël, je vous souhaite tous un beau temps des Fêtes à être entouré de vos proches et à vous goinfrer de desserts sucrés :3

Bisous tous !

Colbie –xxx-

P-S : Merci à mes lecteurs et reviewers :3 Lova you all –xxx-

**Chapitre 4 : Let's talk about Harry**

- Alors, qui commence ? s'exclama Rogue en examinant ses ongles.

Un silence suivit, durant lequel le sombre professeur de potions tâcha de ne pas trop se concentrer sur Longdubat qui respirait beaucoup trop fort à son goût, question d'éviter une situation d'étranglement impromptue.

Alors qu'il se disait qu'il préférait grandement ces adolescents agaçants lorsqu'ils étaient ainsi, c'est-à-dire silencieux et renfrognés, il pensa à sa jolie vendeuse de glaces, à son doux sourire, à ses mains délicates…

Il ne savait pas grand-chose d'elle, mis à part qu'elle s'appelait Clara et qu'elle était d'une beauté époustouflante. Ne vous m'éprenez surtout pas : Severus Rogue n'avait pas encore eut le courage de l'aborder… Non, c'était le badge qu'elle arborait sur la poitrine qui l'avait renseigné sur son prénom, un prénom qu'il avait désormais l'habitude de répéter dans sa tête un peu trop souvent ces deux dernières semaines.

Clara.

Il ne pouvait laisser ces étudiants aux prises avec leurs hormones interférer entre lui et _Clara_.

Il voulait se gifler pour avoir envie de glousser comme une petite Poufsouffle à chaque fois que son nom jaillissait dans son esprit. Cette femme lui faisait l'effet d'une oasis apparaissant sous les yeux d'un rescapé du désert n'ayant pas bu depuis des jours.

«_Mais il ne se passe rien entre toi et elle, Severus, _marmonna sa connasse de petite voix_. Comment ces abrutis pourraient-ils interférer entre vous deux _?»

«Un jour, je prendrai mon courage à deux mains et l'inviterai à sortir, tu sauras !», pensa Rogue avec colère.

«_Ça fait deux semaines que tu dis cela, Severus_», continua sa petite voix intérieure, bien décidé à faire chier un max.

Severus préféra ne pas lui répondre (qui n'a jamais eu de discussions palpitantes avec sa petite voix, hein ? HEIN ?) et reporta son attention sur le castor, le rouquin, le fils de son jadis meilleur ennemi, l'attardé, la commère, Parkinson et Malefoy, tous assis de parts et d'autres de lui.

En soupirant (et en éprouvant à la fois une cruelle satisfaction à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire), il se dit que puisqu'aucun ne voulait se lancer à raconter ses ennuyantes histoires d'amour de gamin de 16 ans, il allait choisir lui-même l'infortuné (héhé).

À la surprise générale d'absolument personne, il s'avéra qu'il sélectionna le Survivant de la place, c'est-à-dire Harry Potter, premier du nom.

Le pointant dramatiquement du doigt tandis que Malefoy glapissait littéralement de joie, il aboya, en tant que thérapeute compatissant et pédagogue :

- Potter ! Parlez-nous de vos ennuyantes histoires de cœur !

Ron émit alors un bruyant soupir, comme quoi l'annonce qu'aucun point ne pouvait être enlevés lui avait définitivement bousillé le fusible de la raison. En effet, aucune personne saine d'esprit n'oserait manifester son agacement à Severus Snape, et c'est un Neville pratiquement recroquevillé sous sa chaise qui le rappelait à tout le monde, les yeux écarquillés d'effroi devant la rage émanant de Rogue.

- Un problème, monsieur Weasley ? demanda-t-il d'une manière calme et rationnelle qui jurait merveilleusement bien avec sa mâchoire serrée et son regard pour le moment fou et irrationnel.

- C'est un manque d'originalité flagrant ! Tout le monde savait pertinemment que vous choisiriez Harry, déclara-t-il en hochant la tête, l'air découragé.

- Je n'ai peut-être pas le pouvoir de vous enlever des points en ce moment, Weasley, mais sachez que je ne me priverai pas de vous en enlever cinquante en potions, ce lundi ! s'écria-t-il.

Hermione la Juste, qui ne manquait pas une occasion de souligner les nombreuses injustices que Rogue aimait leur infliger, s'écria alors :

- Monsieur ! Vous faites de l'abus de pouvoir !

Tous la regardèrent, les sourcils haussés.

- C'est pas nouveau, merde, s'exclama Pansy Parkinson qui s'était très bien remise de sa blessure de guerre.

- Elle n'a pas tort, dit Parvatil, ne manquant jamais une occasion de lancer Hermione sous le bus.

Depuis que la sale peste était allée au Bal avec le joeur de Quidditch sur qui elle fantasmait un max, c'est-à-dire Viktor Krum, toutes les raisons étaient bonnes pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle la détestait.

Avec un haussement d'épaules, Ron se dit que pour une fois que la vieille chauve-souris ne pouvait rien contre lui, il allait bien en profiter. Neville l'incitait, toutefois, au contraire avec de grandes mimiques paniquées.

Pensant à sa jolie crémière (question d'éviter un sordide meurtre), Rogue se dit que plus vite ils auraient confessé leurs idiotes histoires de cœur, plus vite il serait débarrassé de son ridicule poste de thérapeute amateur.

Mettant de l'eau dans son vin (mettez un jour férié à sa date, car cela n'arrivait définitivement pas souvent), il se pinça l'arête du nom et marmonna un «vous verrez bien lundi».

Pour faire changement, Rogue soupira et s'exclama :

- Potter, nous sommes en mai, alors n'attendez pas qu'il neige avant de commencer ! Vous qui aimez tant les feux de la rampe, vous êtes servi, nous sommes toute ouïe, asséna-t-il alors que Parvatil se manucurait les ongles et que Neville cherchait une issue des yeux en paniquant.

Seul Malefoy avait ses fesses pointues bien posées au rebord de la chaise, un air avide peignant ses traits de personne détestable.

Avec un haussement d'épaules, Harry déclara, en martelant bien chaque mot comme un enfant de 3 ans:

- Je-n'ai-pas-de-problèmes-de-cœur !

- Mais-tu-en-as-entre-les-deux-oreilles, hurla Pansy en s'écrasant de rire, tandis que Parvatil se retenait de pouffer.

- Miss Parkinson, calmez-vous, dit Rogue en inscrivant cette vanne dans son carnet mental MTG (Moqueries en Tout Genre).

- Ouais, étouffe toi avec ta salive de bulldog répugnant, Pansy, s'écria Hermione tandis que Ron approuvait de vigoureux hochements de tête.

- Toi, le castor, va branler Weasley et…

- SILENCE ! ragea Rogue en se levant.

Il se leva et alla assener une bonne taloche à Ron et Harry – ignorant d'une façon totalement prévisible les Serpentards qui ricanèrent de plus belle.

Harry, son air de victime incomprise sur le visage, s'écria :

- Hey, mais je n'ai rien fait !

- C'est pour ne pas vouloir vous confier, Potter !

- Pensez-vous sincèrement que quelqu'un ici à envie de se confier dans une atmosphère aussi lourde ? s'exclama Hermione en montrant d'une main le décor navrant qui s'offrait à eux, à savoir Neville qui tremblait, Parvatil qui prenait en notes tous les futurs potins qui allaient bientôt sortir de la bouche Potterdienne et Pansy et Malefoy qui lançaient des quolibets à tout rompre.

- C'est ma thérapie donc c'est moi qui décide quelle sera l'atmosphère, Granger ! maugréa Rogue en pensant qu'après le déjeuner, il aurait sans doute le temps de passer à la crèmerie _Givrez-vous le bec_.

Il y eut un silence inconfortable durant lequel Harry maintenu sa mâchoire bien vissée et où Rogue refoula, évidemment, toute forme de compréhension.

- Potter, parlez immédiatement ! dit Rogue en caressant sa baguette d'un air menaçant.

Si nous aurions été dans le conte d'Ali baba, Neville aurait représenté la caverne et la baguette de Rogue, le mot de passe la faisant s'ouvrir car, en effet, dès que Rogue la sortit de sa poche, le Gryffondor poussa un glapissement effrayé et babilla :

- C'est Ginny Weasley, professeur.

- Neville, bordel ! T'es censé être de notre côté, merde ! s'exclama Ron tandis que Harry se coinçait l'arête du nez entre ses doigts.

- Désolé les mecs, mais il devait savoir ! dit Neville d'un air grave.

Une minute de plus dans cette salle pleine de mauvaises vibrations et il se mettrait à jeter des sorts partout. Rogue et les Serpentards le rendaient bien trop nerveux.

- Non, bordel, il avait pas à savoir ! dit Harry, exaspéré.

- Harry, ça va te faire du bien de te confier, dit Parvatil qui n'avait absolument rien à foutre de l'exercice thérapeutique de la situation mais qui ne pouvait vivre sans sa dose quotidienne de potins. Confie toi.

D'un geste excessivement peu naturel, elle tapota maladroitement le genou de Harry dans une tentative de créer une atmosphère propice à la confession de potins potentiels.

- Pour quel idiot vous me prenez ? s'écria Harry. Vous allez vous dépêcher de tout aller raconter ce que je vais dire !

- Sois pas parano ! s'exclama Parvatil, qui avait déjà fait un pacte avec Lavande pour tout se raconter ce qui allait se dire dans leur salle de «thérapie» respective.

Avec un soupir, Harry se résigna : s'il ne voulait pas passer les huit prochains mois ici, il se devait de raconter les détails de sa vie privée à des gens irrespectueux. Au moins, comme il était le premier à passer à l'abattoir, ses déclarations seraient moins fraîches à l'esprit des autres à la fin de ces horribles heures de «thérapie».

- Bon, alors voilà, commença-t-il tandis que Malefoy riait déjà. Moi et Ginny avons quelques problèmes de couple.

- Non, pour vrai ! C'est teeeellement étonnant ! ricana Malefoy alors qu'il prenait des notes dans son calepin.

Préférant l'ignorer, Harry continua sur sa lancée :

- Je crois que nous avons un… un problème… un problème de confiance.

Voilà, il suffisait d'être le plus général possible. De toutes façons, Rogue se contrefoutait de les aider : il ne chercherait pas à creuser plus loin. Il voulait seulement pouvoir dire à Dumbledore qu'ils s'étaient tous confiés, et c'est tout.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Neville qui, manifestement, prenait le concept de la thérapie de groupe très à cœur.

- C'est à cause de ses multiples infidélités, c'est ça, Harry ? dit-il gentiment en se penchant en avant.

- Potter le cocu, Potter le cocu, s'écria Malefoy qui ne perdait jamais une occasion de se moquer de son ennemi mortel.

Pansy la Suiveuse éclata de rire elle aussi :

- Je savais que Weasmoche au féminin n'était qu'une grosse salope !

Ron prit naturellement cela comme une déclaration de guerre sainte.

- Ne parle pas comme ça de ma sœur, Parkinson !

- Weasley, pas de hurlements dans ma salle de thérapie, hurla Rogue en ignorant délibérément le fait que c'était les Serpentards qui avaient commencé.

- J'essaie de me confier ! s'écria Harry qui voulait en finir au plus vite.

Tout d'un coup, il se tourna vers Neville, l'air incrédule.

- Comment ça, _toutes _ses infidélités ? Elle ne m'a trompé qu'une seule fois et elle l'a avoué.

- En fait, elle te l'a avoué car tu l'avais surprise dans ton lit avec Seamus, rectifia Neville, bien décidé à retourner le couteau dans la plaie.

- On s'en fout, Neville ! s'emporta Harry. Le problème, c'est que tu insinues que ma copine m'a trompé à plusieurs reprises !

Il y eu un silence gêné… Bien, un silence chez les Gryffondor, car Drago et Pansy ricanaient de façon démentielle dans leur coin.

Harry fut soudain mal à l'aise.

- Euh… C'était que des insinuations, pas vrai ?

Parvatil décida de prendre la relève car, les potins scabreux, eh bien, c'était son domaine !

- En fait, elle a embrassé Michael Corner, Dean Thomas, elle s'est essayée avec quelques Serdaigle et a couché très certainement, selon Lavande, avec un dénommé Charlot, barman de son état, récita-t-elle en comptant sur ses doigts.

- Quoi! dit un Harry livide, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

- Ça, c'était seulement le mois dernier, crût-elle bon de préciser avec un petit sourire entendu.

- Tu es en train de me dire que Ginny me trompe ? s'exclama-t-il, les yeux exorbités.

- Oui, c'est cela, acquiesça la jeune fille.

C'est à ce moment que Malefoy crû bon d'hurler :

- Potter le cocu !

- Oh mon Dieu, s'écria Harry en s'arrachant pratiquement les cheveux.

- Je suis désolée, Harry, dit Hermione d'un ton navré, mais c'est la vérité. En fait, je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour ne pas t'en rendre compte: c'est le sujet numéro 1 de toute la salle commune depuis des semaines.

Haussant les épaules d'un air contrit, elle ajouta :

- Même moi je suis au courant de cela, ça veut tout dire !

Il eut un silence embarrassant, de ce genre qui opprime tous ceux en faisant partis.

Enfin, mise à part Pansy qui, sans aucune considération pour la déchirure émotionnelle d'Harry, gueula :

- J'avais raison, la belette. T'as sœur, c'est qu'une grosse salope !

- Va te faire foutre, Pansy ! Ma sœur se cherche, c'est tout !

- On se calme, dit Rogue en se tournant vers le Gryffondor honni. Continuez les révélations-chocs, Potter et compagnie.

Finalement, ces rencontres pouvaient avoir du bon : en ce moment, il s'amusait comme un petit fou, bien qu'il ne le laissait pas paraître… Un Potter trahi et détruit, quelle délectation !

Ce dernier était bouleversé : il avait pardonné à Ginny de l'avoir trompé, avait accepté toutes ses excuses et ses promesses qu'une telle situation ne se reproduirait plus jamais… Mais là, mais là ! Elle l'avait cocufié à de nombreuses reprises et le pire, c'est que tout le monde le savait.

«Tout le monde sauf moi », pensa-t-il avec amertume.

En tant que thérapeute, Rogue décida de sauver Harry de ses pensées moroses.

- Consolez-vous, Potter : contrairement aux classes de potions, vous avez au moins eu une bonne réponse… En effet, vous aviez raison pour le problème flagrant de confiance dans votre couple !

Cette remarque fut ponctuée d'un rire moqueur (évidemment) de Drago et compagnie, soit sa Pansy de poche.

Harry, complètement anéanti et le regard triste, se tourna alors vers Ron et Hermione:

- Je devrais faire quoi selon vous, les amis ?

Naturellement, bien que cette remarque ne s'adressait qu'aux deux personnes mentionnées plus haut, chacun y alla de son commentaire bien senti :

- Eh bien, ma mère a déjà commencé à magasiner une robe de mariée donc, honnêtement, ça lui briserait le cœur de devoir cesser toute préparation… Tu sais combien elle t'aime, Harry !

- N'importe quoi ! Si tu la largues, Potter, la mère de Weasmoche sera bien plus heureuse : elle n'aura pas à se prostituer pour l'argent du mariage !

- Connard de…

- Harry, tu dois suivre ton cœur !

- J'avais oublié de mentionner sa brève aventure avec Cormac McLaggen, tout à l'heure.

- Potter le Cocu !

- Laisse la tomber, elle ne te respecte pas ! Ma sœur est très respectueuse, toutefois… Tu sais, Padma !

- Baissez immédiatement le ton !

Et dans un bourdonnement assourdissant d'élèves plein de bonnes (et mauvaises) intentions, deux légers coups se firent entendre à la porte.

Tous se la fermèrent instantanément alors que le professeur Rogue marmonna un «Oui ?» étrangement audible.

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur Albus Dumbledore qui les regardait en souriant :

- Et puis, cette thérapie ?

- Nous avions terminé, professeur, dit alors Rogue en se levant de son siège.

- Ah, et comment cela se passe-t-il ?

En regardant uniquement ce qui se passait derrière lui, à savoir le regard d'outre-tombe de Harry et les regards de haine que se lançaient Gryffondor et Serpentard, il aurait eu sa réponse. Toutefois, il regarda obligeamment Rogue qui, en soupirant, s'exclama :

- Cela pourrait être pire, j'imagine.

- Bien, s'exclama joyeusement le Directeur aux curieuses idées. Vous vous retrouverez donc samedi prochain.

Un silence de mort lui répondit.

Et voilàààà ! :D Comme me l'a suggéré **Fio** dans sa review, j'ai fait un chapitre plus long que les autres. C'est beaucoup plus facile depuis qu'on entre dans les histoires de couple hihi ! Et puis, comment avez-vous trouvé ? Dans l'autre chapitre, nous verrons la confrontation Ginny/Harry et la mystérieuse Clara du professeur Rogue ! Promis, ce n'est pas une Mary-Sue hihi ! Qui souhaitez-vous voir interroger par Rogue au prochain chapitre ?

La suite bientôt (genre la semaine prochaine ))

Dites-moi si vous avez aimé !

Joyeuses Fêtes mes lapins 3

Colbie –xxx-


	5. Pretty, Pretty Clara

**Let's talk about love**

Bonjour tous ! Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier mes lecteurs et mes reviewers, je suis heureuse de voir que cette histoire vous plaise !

Chapitre composé sur _Je ne t'aime plus_, du merveilleux Mario Pelchat, la playlist de Dido (artiste fantastique) et _Stuck on you_, de Lionel Richie.

**Voici le chapitre 5 mes lapins.**

Colbie C. –xxx-

**P-S : Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je suis complètement incapable, lorsque je lis ou que j'écris des fanfictions, de m'imaginer les acteurs d'Harry Potter dans la peau des personnages ! Pas que je ne les aime pas, mais mon imagination ne veut tout simplement pas coopérer hihi !**

Qu'on se le tienne pour dit : Severus Rogue avait eu son lot d'expériences angoissantes en ses 36 ans d'existence. Foyer malheureux, intimidation à Poudlard lorsqu'il y était étudiant, perte de celle qu'il considérait comme l'amour de sa vie, soit Lily Evans, au profit de son meilleur ennemi, des années de servitude auprès d'une face de serpent jusqu'à ce que ce dernier soit anéanti par le petit morveux de Potter, une nouvelle vague d'étudiants stupides à chaque année dans sa classe… Oui, il y avait vraiment de quoi devenir complètement fou !

Néanmoins, rien n'aurait pu préparer Severus Rogue face à ce qu'il considérait comme étant la pire épreuve de toute sa vie. En effet, tapis derrière un stand de poteries sur le Chemin de Traverse, feignant un grand intérêt envers une monstruosité d'argile censée représenter un singe, notre vénéré Maître des Potions avait les yeux rivés sur la façade d'un petit magasin vendant des glaces. La brique d'une jolie couleur bleu ciel était quelque peu cachée par une image de sorbet rose agitant joyeusement la main et de petits pots de fleurs étaient disposés ici et là autour de l'entrée du magasin.

Entrée que le ténébreux professeur ne se décidait pas à emprunter.

En effet, il était face à un déchirant dilemme : devait-il pénétrer dans le magasin et demander une glace, rester sagement accroupit derrière de douteuses poteries représentant diverses créatures pour l'épier ou s'enfuir en courant ? Telle était la question.

Tout de suite après que la séance de thérapie, bien enrichissante sur la catastrophe sentimentale qu'était le couple Potter/Weasley, eut prit fin, il s'était précipité avec le plus de dignité possible au Chemin de Traverse avec la ferme intention de se présenter à la jeune femme, de la complimenter et de l'inviter à prendre un verre.

Sa ferme intention s'était bien vite envolée lorsqu'il avait aperçu la façade de _Givrez-vous le Bec_. Il avait donc trouver refuge ici, derrière le stand de poteries, le temps de décider se qu'il allait faire. Voyez-vous, Severus Rogue n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de chances en amour et, de ce fait, avait préféré se retirer derrière son masque d'amertume et ses potions plutôt que de subir un autre échec en cette matière.

Toutefois, deux semaines auparavant, alors qu'il se rendait chez l'apothicaire pour se réapprovisionner en queue de rats, une délicieuse odeur de pâte à biscuits lui avait sautée au nez. Cherchant l'origine de ce tentant parfum, il avait rapidement repéré le magasin _Givrez-vous le Bec _et, par le fait même, la sublime vendeuse de glaces. Ses jolis cheveux bruns brillants, ses beaux yeux d'un vert riche, couleur qui lui rappelait naturellement son tout premier amour…

Elle l'avait attrapé dans ses filets au moment où il avait posé les yeux sur elle et il n'était pas question qu'il se libère de ceux-ci : il avait passé trop de temps seul, célibataire, à ressasser ses pensées sombres. Lui aussi voulait avoir quelqu'un à chérir, quelqu'un qui lui rendrait son amour, quelqu'un qui l'aimerait pour ce qu'il était…

C'était en supposant qu'elle voudrait bien de lui, mais comme l'a dit un jour un homme (ou une femme ?) bien sage, celui qui ne tente rien n'a rien et Severus en avait marre de ne rien avoir du tout, mis à part du mépris et de la tristesse.

En effet, il…

- Tu vas te décider à aller lui parler, mon garçon ?

Manquant de défaillir, Severus releva brusquement la tête, faisant presque tomber Momo la Poterie qui lui tenait jusque-là compagnie. Devant ses yeux se tenait une vieille sorcière toute courbée qui s'appuyait sur une canne, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres.

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? rétorqua-t-il sèchement en se redressant, se trouvant peu crédible alors qu'il tenait le singe difforme par la queue. Je… J'admire cette œuvre d'art, ajouta-t-il maladroitement en brandissant Momo tel un étendard flamboyant.

La vieille dame n'eut qu'un gloussement :

- Va dire ça à quelqu'un d'autre ! Je te vois reluquer la petite vendeuse de glaces depuis tout à l'heure !

Jusque-là livide, Severus Rogue, professeur redoutable et redouté, prit une jolie couleur pivoine.

D'un regard complice, la minuscule sorcière s'exclama :

- Tu devrais aller lui parler, mon garçon ! Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien !

Sur ces paroles dignes d'un grand sage tibétain, elle trottina vers une boutique adjacente et pénétra à l'intérieur, laissant notre pauvre Severus tout hébété.

- Vous allez l'acheter, oui ou non ?

Surpris, il se retourna et vit le vendeur moustachu du stand où il s'était caché plus tôt le regarder d'un air dubitatif.

Ne comprenant pas, notre cher professeur regarda dans la direction qu'indiquait le marchand de son doigt boudiné, c'est-à-dire sa main qui tenait l'affreux singe difforme.

- Quoi ? Bien sûr que non, cette chose est hideuse ! s'exclama Severus en reposant la statuette, une grimace de dégoût imprégnant ses traits.

- Ben alors, déguerpissez et allez admirer cette jeune vendeuse de glaces ailleurs! s'écria l'homme, contrarié qu'on dise du mal de ses bienaimées.

Severus s'éloigna prestement, furieux contre lui-même de ne pas être plus subtile en ce moment crucial alors qu'il l'était généralement beaucoup trop d'habitude: son attirance se voyait-elle tant que cela ?

«Au moins, il n'y a pratiquement personne sur le Chemin de Traverse, aujourd'hui, lui susurra malicieusement sa petite voix. Peu de gens te verront te ridiculiser !»

Se disant que ce n'était pas normal que sa propre conscience le rabaisse constamment, il prit son courage à deux mains et pénétra dans le magasin de glaces, le regard déterminé. L'heure n'était pas au remodelage de l'estime de soi (et Dieu sait qu'il tentait désespérément de la remodeler depuis un bon bout de temps !), mais bien à la séduction !

Malheureusement, ce seul mot faisait déferler en lui l'équivalent d'un tsunami d'angoisse. Toutefois, il ne pouvait plus reculer : il était coincé entre une sorcière et ses trois bruyants marmots (il priait d'ailleurs pour ne pas les avoir sur les bancs de sa classe dans quelques années) et un mastodonte joufflu qui obstruait la sortie. Paniqué, le honni professeur de potions réalisa qu'il n'y avait aucune sortie de secours.

Il allait impérativement devoir affronter sa peur et demander une glace à la sculpturale déesse qui l'avait si bien en son emprise.

Clara.

Elle était encore plus belle que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait aperçue : ses cheveux bruns étaient ramenés en une queue de cheval lisse et son sourire éblouissant éclairait ses pores radieuses alors qu'elle écoutait patiemment les déblatérations débiles des enfants devant elle.

Oui, Severus réalisa lui aussi qu'il était gravement atteint lorsqu'il se surprit à penser à «pores radieuses» pour la décrire. Cette fille lui faisait un effet fou ! De plus, elle n'avait assurément pas trente ans : peut-être vingt-trois, vingt-cinq ans ? Le front en sueur, il réalisa à quel point il allait – à quel point il _devait_ - paraître stupide : une si belle jeune femme avec un homme comme lui ? Il ne se souvenait toutefois pas de l'avoir eu dans ses cours : elle devait être allée à une autre école alors elle ne connaissait pas sa réputation, c'était déjà ça !

Avec horreur, il réalisa qu'elle faisait payer la dame aux mioches insupportables : ça y était, ce serait bientôt son tour ! Merlin, qu'allait-il commander ? Il n'avait absolument pas pensé à cela ! Une glace à la vanille ? Elle allait le trouver fade ! Au chocolat ? Trop commun ! Aux fraises ? Il aurait l'air...

- Que puis-je vous servir, monsieur ?

Les yeux écarquillés d'effroi, il réalisa qu'elle s'adressait à lui, son charmant sourire dirigé seulement, et uniquement, pour lui.

Se disant que ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir l'air d'un parfait crétin, il bafouilla, en se maudissant de sonner comme un parfait crétin :

- Je, euh… Une glace, une glace aux fraises.

- Parfait, je vous prépare ça ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle se tourna alors et se mit à préparer la glace, tandis que Severus contemplait la possibilité de se cacher sous une banquette de la boutique et de se laisser mourir.

* * *

Tout remué, Harry toucha à peine à son dîner, trop occupé à ressasser toutes les horribles histoires d'infidélités qu'il venait d'entendre à propos de celle qu'il considérait comme la future mère de ses enfants. Écoeuré, il repoussa son assiette sous les regards inquiets de Ron et de Hermione. Attrapant son sac, il quitta la Grande Salle avec la ferme intention d'aller se terrer dans son lit et de ne plus jamais en sortir.

Néanmoins, une main sur son bras l'empêcha de progresser davantage. Le regard morne, il se tourna pour apercevoir le visage soucieux de sa petite-amie.

- Chéri, est-ce que tu vas bien ? dit-elle en lui caressant le visage. Tu es tout drôle depuis que tu es allé à cette rencontre avec Rogue et les autres…

Repoussant sa main en soupirant, il pointa une salle de classe vide en marmonna :

- Il faut qu'on parle.

Interloquée mais le suivant à l'intérieur sans rien dire, Ginny s'appuya contre un bureau en face de Harry, attendant qu'il parle. Il semblait choisir ses mots et c'est en fixant le sol qu'il lui jeta en pleine figure :

- Tout le groupe avec lequel je suis en thérapie forcée m'a parlé de tes infidélités. Comment tu crois que je me suis senti quand j'ai réalisé que tout le monde savait que tu me jouais dans le dos? Je ne veux plus rien à voir à faire avec toi.

Toujours sans la regarder, il quitta la salle de classe sans plus un mot, son sac sur son épaule, laissant derrière lui une Ginny sous le choc.

* * *

Raide comme un piquet, Severus attendait que la préparation de sa glace soit finie. Non, en fait, il attendait que sa langue redevienne en chair plutôt qu'en plomb et qu'elle invite à sortir la jolie Clara.

Manifestement, sa langue semblait aimer être en plomb.

- Et voilà ! dit-elle en lui tendant sa glace. J'espère que vous l'aimerez, ajouta-t-elle, son étincelant sourire toujours collé aux lèvres.

- Merci beaucoup, dit Severus en tâchant de ne pas la renverser avec le tremblement de ses mains.

Alors qu'elle le faisait payer, elle s'exclama :

- Ça fait plusieurs fois que je vous vois passer devant la boutique ! J'avais hâte que vous vous décidiez à y pénétrer !

Avec un regard ahuri, il se sentit se liquéfier : elle avait remarqué qu'il l'épiait ! Quelle honte monstrueuse qui s'emparait de lui en ce moment !

- Ah… Ah oui ? réussit-il à articuler, la bouche sèche.

- Oui ! dit-elle en riant. Tout le monde se doit de goûter à notre succulente crème glacée !

Nul ne pouvait décrire le sentiment d'immense soulagement qui se répandit en Severus Rogue en ce moment précis.

Nul ne put décrire non plus la sensation électrisante qu'il ressentit lorsqu'elle lui effleura le bras en lui souhaitant une bonne journée.

Avec un timide «au revoir», notre bienaimé Maître des Potions quitta la petite boutique avec l'impression d'être un automate car son corps évoluait machinalement vers le Chaudron Baveur. En effet, son esprit volait loin, très loin, repassant en boucle le moment où elle lui avait effleuré le bras.

Et, pour une des rares fois dans sa vie, Severus s'autorisa à voir naître sur ses lèvres un sourire idiot.

Il ne fut pas le seul à s'en rendre compte, toutefois : la vieille sorcière à la canne, qui se trouvait être une entremetteuse par excellence, gloussa après que Severus se soit éloigné, de la glace coulant sur sa main, n'ayant rien manqué de la scène. D'un air décidé, elle clopina avec sa canne vers le magasin de glaces en chantonnant.

Ce garçon avait besoin d'un petit coup de pouce du destin, et c'est cette chère Olga qui allait s'en charger !

Voilààààà ! Ouf, ça m'a pris du temps avant d'être finalement satisfaite avec ce chapitre ! J'espère que vous l'avez aimé et pour les curieux, oui nous reverrons Ginny et la jolie Clara ! Spoiler : Draco nous décrira sa vie au prochain chapitre également )

Bisous à tous !

Colbie Caprice –xxx-


	6. What's the problem, my child?

**Let's talk about love**

Voici le sixième chapitre de Let's talk about love. J'espère de tout cœur que vous l'aimerez !

Bisous à tous mes lecteurs et à tous mes reviewers 3

Ce chapitre a été composé sur la sublime _Aimer_, de Mario Pelchat (chanson qui me donne toujours des frissons !), _Forever tonight_, de Peter Cetera et Crystal Bernard, _I'll never love this way _again, de Dionne Warwick et de ma nouvelle trouvaille, _I'll say goodbye for the two of us_. Je trouve qu'elles représentent l'âme de ce chapitre

Enjoy ! Colbie –xxx-

**Chapitre 6 : What's the problem, my child ?**

La semaine s'était écoulée lentement, au même rythme que les gouttes de pluie qui avaient glissé nonchalamment le long des fenêtres du château, ces cinq derniers jours. Les élèves avaient assisté à tout leur cours avec une attitude léthargique, résultat manifeste de cette température plus qu'ennuyeuse. Ainsi, après avoir baillé à s'en décrocher la mâchoire depuis lundi, ce fût avec une joie non-dissimulée que les quelques lève-tôt du week-end, en ce samedi matin, remarquèrent le soleil qui semblait vouloir poindre timidement le bout de son nez de derrière les nuages, promettant de par sa présence une journée un petit peu moins merdique que les précédentes côté climat. Enfin, un peu de beau temps ! Toutefois, s'il y avait bien une personne chez qui l'adoucissement de la température ne provoquait rien d'autre que de l'agacement, c'était bien entendu le concierge adoré et vénéré de tous, et j'ai nommé Argus Rusard ! Ce dernier s'était en effet réjoui de voir les élèves endormis et, de ce fait, peu propices à foutre le bordel dans sa précieuse école et de faire des mauvais coups. Même Miss Teigne avait trouvé un moment de répit grâce à ce climat pluvieux : en effet, le devoir avait cessé de l'appeler (devoir qui consistait, entre autres, à arpenter silencieusement les couloirs à la recherche de proies potentielles, c'est-à-dire des élèves fautifs, de préférence de première année, qu'elle aurait eu le plaisir de traumatiser avec un «miaou» diabolique) et elle avait pu se prélasser tous les jours de la semaine dans son panier, des carcasses de souris mâchonnées l'entourant glorieusement tels des trophées de chasse, alors qu'elle rêvait paisiblement aux visages pétrifiés d'horreur d'étudiants pris en flagrant délit de non-respect du règlement. Bref, la vie avait été belle pour ces deux-là, mais maintenant, les flaques de boue allaient revenir à maculer son carrelage lavé amoureusement et les blagues des individus stupides qui composaient cette école allaient recommencer. Oh, comme la vie était dure pour Miss Teigne et son sous-fifre !

Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser, il n'y avait pas uniquement Rusard et sa chatte démoniaque qui étaient contrariés en ce samedi matin. En effet, quelques étages en-dessous, un jeune homme blond arpentait les cachots à grandes enjambées, son regard hargneux transperçant quiconque avait le malheur de se retrouver sur son chemin. Son humeur orageuse ricochait sur les murs de pierres suintant d'humidité. De par la définition de cet individu guilleret et transpirant une joie de vivre contagieuse jusque-là inégalée, tous purent conclure (ou peut-être n'y arrivèrent-ils pas) que la personne qui martelait ainsi de ses pieds les dalles des cachots ne pouvait être nul autre que Drago Malefoy. Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait rendre le Serpentard d'aussi mauvais poils ? Nous nous le demandions, de même que le jeune Marshall, Poufsouffle de première année, qui se fit brusquement pousser de côté par le bouillant serpent. Le jeune Malefoy était réellement d'une humeur massacrante. Repoussant avec agacement une de ses mèches blondes qui lui barrait le front, il gravit un petit escalier et ouvrit la lourde porte qui menait à un couloir adjacent à la Grande Salle. Il s'appuya alors contre le froid mur de pierres, les yeux fermés.

Il allait finir par l'étriper, il en était certain. Déjà qu'elle l'énervait au plus haut point depuis le retour des vacances de Noël, il y a de cela quatre mois, la situation s'était dégradée à un point tel qu'il n'arrivait même plus à la regarder dans ses yeux de merlan frit. Pansy Parkinson était passée, en quelques semaines, de petite amie et amante tolérable à insupportable bouledogue baveux. Oh, ne vous méprenez pas : il avait jadis adoré sa façon de toujours le mettre sur un piédestal et les talents à l'horizontal – et assez souvent à la verticale -, de la jolie Serpentard. Le problème, et ça le tuait de l'avouer, venait plutôt de _lui_. Bon, pas vraiment de lui, hein ! Non, la faute revenait totalement, selon Drago, à son cerveau manifestement détraqué. En effet, ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de lui renvoyer l'image d'une troublante mais très jolie jeune fille aux beaux yeux bleus et à la chevelure brune. Drago Malefoy, qui en temps normal n'en aurait eu rien à battre de balancer Pansy et de se lancer vers cette jeune fille malgré le risque que l'intérêt ne soit pas réciproque (Pansy reviendrait langue à terre vers lui de toutes façons), se voyait quelque peu indisposé par la situation actuelle de la mystérieuse Serdaigle. Évidemment, en bon Serpentard qu'il était, l'héritier Malefoy s'était renseigné sur la belle bleue et argent lorsque celle-ci lui avait tapé dans l'œil par un barbant cours d'Histoire de la magie. Le menton appuyé dans sa main et fixant à peu près tout ce qui n'était pas le soporifique Binns, son regard s'était arrêté sur une jeune fille assise à une table en diagonale de la sienne, trois rangs devant lui. Remarquant d'abord ses cheveux sagement attachés en un chignon lâche, il s'était mit à détailler la peau laiteuse de son cou où un grain de beauté avait élu résidence près de son oreille. Il avait bien sûr également remarqué la cravate bleue et argent, mais même si cela l'avait agacé au début, il se dit finalement que ce n'était pas plus pire : elle aurait pu être une Gryffondor ! Il aurait désiré continuer à la regarder, mais Pansy avait choisi ce moment pour lui marmonner un truc insipide à l'oreille, et lorsqu'il avait réussi à placer un mot pour lui indiquer de la boucler, il avait remarqué avec un peu de déception que la mystérieuse Serdaigle avait enfilé un mince blouson qui lui cachait désormais le cou. Probablement avait-elle froid. Se disant que ce n'était qu'une jolie fille comme les autres, Draco s'était reconcentré sur les injures anti-Gryffondor qu'il avait commencé à graver sur le bureau au dernier cours à l'aide de sa plume. Il y avait des tas de filles qui avaient des grains de beauté un peu partout, Pansy en était la preuve, et elle en avait certains à des endroits plutôt inusités.

Le cours s'était terminé une dizaine de minutes plus tard et Blaise, lui et Pansy s'étaient dirigés vers la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Même s'il s'était dit de ne plus lui accorder d'importance, il semblait que peu importe où il avait posé son regard durant ce dîner, la Serdaigle n'avait cessé d'apparaître dans son champ de vision, comme quoi lorsqu'on essaie d'ignorer quelqu'un, on est plus disposé à voir cette personne partout. Ce qui avait agacé profondément notre serpent préféré. Il ne comprenait pas d'où venait cet intérêt soudain.

Une semaine après, exaspéré de toujours se retrouver à fixer se fichu grain de beauté, Draco s'était finalement décidé à demander à son meilleur ami Blaise qui était cette fille.

Blaise lui avait souri avec un regard de prédateur :

- Je me demandais quand tu allais me poser la question ! Je te vois la dévorer des yeux depuis une semaine ! C'est Sophia Fairchild, une sixième de Serdaigle. Ça m'étonne que tu ne l'aies pas remarqué avant, c'est tout un canon.

Draco se le demandait bien aussi, jusqu'à ce que le beau Noir lui dise :

- En fait, elle était plutôt banale l'année dernière, mais elle a terriblement changé depuis la cinquième !

Agacé pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Draco lui avait alors demandé s'il savait autre chose sur cette fille, et Blaise lui avait répondu que non. La discussion s'était donc orientée vers un autre sujet que Sophia Fairchild, la jolie brunette de Serdaigle.

Néanmoins, Draco avait continué de faire sa petite enquête auprès de connaissances, prétextant qu'il croyait qu'il la connaissait de quelque part, et c'est ironiquement Pansy qui lui apporta la réponse, le nez plissé :

- Oh, elle ? C'est Sophia Fairchild, elle est de la même année que nous. Ça m'étonnerait que tu lui aies déjà parlé, c'est une Sang-de-Bourbe.

Draco avait sourcillé : la question était donc réglée ! Il n'allait pas accorder une minute de plus à une fille qui n'en valait pas la peine. Il avait donc décidé d'effacer la Fairchild de son esprit. Oh, il y avait réussi !

Durant deux jours.

Par la suite, on aurait dit qu'elle calquait son chemin sur le sien : il la voyait absolument partout. Dans les corridors, à la sortie des cours, dans les salles de classe, dans la Grande Salle et même près des toilettes, bordel ! Il avait essayé de lui lancer son regard le plus méprisant à chaque fois, mais il restait que cette fille lui trottait dans la tête continuellement. Une fille totalement banale, avec des amis complètement banaux, des cheveux complètement banaux, un prénom complètement banal…

Il n'y comprenait rien à rien.

Et voilà que deux semaines après avoir remarqué le grain de beauté d'une insignifiante Sang-de-Bourbe, il était désormais incapable de se passer de voir son visage fendu d'un sourire à tous les fichus matins dans la Grande Salle.

Il soupira, les yeux toujours fermés, lorsqu'il réalisa que son moment de quiétude était terminé. En effet, la porte s'était ouverte et c'était assurément celle qui était au poste de «petite-amie officielle de Drago Malefoy» qui venait de lui tapoter le bras.

Avec réluctance, il ouvrit les yeux pour croiser le regard de Pansy Parkinson, la personne qu'il désirait le moins voir. Ses yeux noisette le dévisageaient étrangement : cet air de merlan frit avait quitté son regard.

Il la regarda pendant un petit instant et finit par dire, un soupir dans la voix :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu ne m'as même pas dit au revoir, tout à l'heure, lorsque tu as quitté la Salle commune, dit-elle, un éclat d'indignation passant dans ses yeux.

- Je devais aller aux toilette, désolé, marmonna-t-il, ne tâchant même pas d'avoir l'air crédible.

Elle lui pardonnait toujours tout.

Cette fois-ci n'y manqua pas, bien sûr.

- Oh, d'accord. Tu es prêt à aller déjeuner ?

Il hocha la tête, regardant déjà ailleurs. S'il y avait prêté quelque peu plus attention, Draco aurait remarqué que la main de Pansy semblait tendue dans la sienne et que son ton avait été beaucoup moins cajoleur que d'habitude.

* * *

Lorsqu'il entendit son réveille-matin sonner à 6h50 du matin, Harry, encore à moitié dans les affres du sommeil, se dit qu'il devait mal l'avoir réglé car jamais il n'avait à se lever si tôt le samedi matin. En effet, le plus tôt que le Gryffondor consentait à se lever, ce jour-là, était 8h30, et ce à cause de son entraînement de Quidditch. Il l'éteint donc plus ou moins violemment et se tourna de l'autre côté, prêt à retourner paresseusement dans les bras de Morphée.

Ce fut naturellement sans compter sur Ron qui tira brusquement les rideaux du lit à baldaquin de son ami et lui dit dans un bâillement :

- Allez, mec. Faut se lever si on veut avoir le temps de déjeuner avant d'y aller.

Harry, dont les fusibles semblaient mettre du temps à redevenir opérationnels, ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que Ron tentait de lui faire comprendre. Il ouvrit néanmoins les paupières avec difficulté et, prêt à le rembarrer, il vit Neville en train d'essayer d'enfiler sa chemise dans son pied gauche, l'air tout aussi endormi que lui.

Et c'est alors que la lumière fut : Rogue, salle minuscule, ricanements, Serpentards, Ginny, problèmes de cœur.

Immédiatement après avoir fait la lumière sur le pourquoi, Harry se cacha la tête sous l'oreiller, écœuré par l'approche imminente du comment, c'est-à-dire plein de personnes aucunement sensibles à ses états d'âme de jeune homme bafoué dans ses sentiments.

- Veux pas y aller, dit-il d'une voix étouffé.

Malgré la violente menace que représentait un Harry Potter caché sous son oreiller à la manière d'un enfant de cinq ans, Ron s'approcha de lui et l'arracha brusquement de sa planque, envoyant valser l'oreiller à travers la pièce.

- Hey ! s'écria le Survivant, les cheveux tout ébouriffés.

- Arrête tes conneries ! Rogue va tous vouloir nous tuer si un d'entre nous arrive en retard et après ce qui c'est passé lundi, je préfère ne pas l'avoir à dos.

Il va sans dire que l'hardiesse de Ron envers son professeur de potions désormais dans l'impossibilité de leur enlever des points avait quelque peu flanché après le cours du lundi, où il s'était retrouvé, il ne savait comment, avec dix chaudrons pleins de résidus d'insectes à récurer à l'aide d'un trombone. Il avait donc sagement décidé de la boucler en présence du ténébreux Rogue pour les quinze prochains mois.

Tandis que Harry continuait de grommeler en posant ses lunettes sur son nez, Neville, qui avait finalement réussi à s'habiller convenablement, eut un discret soupir de soulagement : Ron était enfin revenu à la raison ! Le jeune Londubat n'aurait donc pas à traîner une poêle avec lui dans la crainte que le rouquin recommence à les mettre dans une position compromettante face à l'effrayant professeur.

Les trois garçons terminèrent de s'habiller et partir en direction de la Grande Salle à grand renfort de bâillements.

- On n'attendait pas Hermione ? dit Neville entre deux oxygénations de cerveau.

- Elle est déjà là en train de se demander ce qu'on fout, je te le garantis, dit Ron en tâchant de remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa tignasse rousse.

En effet, lorsqu'ils franchirent les doubles portes de la Grande Salle, ils aperçurent immédiatement leur amie qui grignotait une rôtie, installée à leur place habituelle. L'air aussi enthousiaste qu'un élève devant une pile de devoirs non faits à deux jours de la rentrée scolaire, Hermione fixait la carafe de jus de citrouille d'un air morne. Le trio s'assit à ses côtés.

- Bien dormi ? demanda Harry à son amie, faisant abstraction totale des poches sous ses yeux.

- Pas vraiment, dit-elle en étouffant un bâillement. Parvatil et Lavande ne l'ont pas fermé de la nuit, je les ai entendu ricaner jusqu'à quatre heures du matin.

Tournant la tête vers les deux concernées, ils virent qu'en effet, les deux potineuses en règle de la maison Gryffondor semblaient pour le moins endormies. Néanmoins, elles avaient l'air assez impatiente, regardant toujours leur montre… L'idée de potins scabreux devait les allécher au plus haut point !

- Je me demande bien qui va y passer, aujourd'hui, dit Harry d'un ton sombre, contrarié de réaliser, merci aux pipelettes qui composaient sa salle de thérapie, que l'école entière devait être au courant de ses problèmes sentimentaux avec Ginny.

« Oh, t'inquiète, ils étaient tous déjà au courant », corrigea avec gentillesse sa petite voix intérieure.

Il serra les dents, refusant d'accorder la moindre pensée à sa désormais ex-petite-amie. Il s'en était bien tiré cette semaine : il n'avait pleuré que huit fois, avait uniquement failli se jeter sur la rouquine pour la supplier de le reprendre trois fois et il ne s'était pas lancé du haut de la Tour d'astronomie. Vraiment, cette rupture, il la prenait fichtrement bien !

Bien qu'au début elle avait essayé de l'approcher, lui avait dit un nombre incalculable de fois qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle s'excusait pour tout et qu'elle lui avait hurlé dessus à quelques reprises, Ginny avait tout simplement pris ses distances elle aussi, ce qui laissa Harry dans un profond désarroi, bien qu'il fit de son mieux pour le cacher.

C'était bien ce qu'il voulait, non ? Qu'elle lui foute la paix ?

Ne remarquant pas le regard devenu subitement sombre de leur ami, Neville, Ron et Hermione essayaient de deviner qui serait le prochain étudiant à se faire crucifier sur la place publique (ou plutôt la salle poussiéreuse). Ceci dit, cogiter là-dessus était totalement inutile étant donné que Rogue était aussi prévisible qu'un cognard fou lâché sur une foule de Poufsouffle particulièrement obtus.

À une dizaine de mètres d'eux se trouvaient Parvatil Patil et Lavande Brown, toutes deux installées devant un grand parchemin de couleur rose intitulé « Potins amoureux ». Sur celui-ci se trouvait le nom de chacune des personnes composant leur groupe de thérapie respectif. Ainsi, à côté du nom de Harry se trouvait une description assez exhaustive de sa situation sentimentale : entre autres, nous pouvions voir les mots « cocu», « foutoir sentimental » et « à suivre ». Les deux potineuses, malgré qu'elles semblaient relativement épuisées par cette nuit de confidences supposées rester confidentielles, avaient également l'air bien heureuses !

Tandis que Parvatil attachait le parchemin à la patte de sa chouette, nommée affectueusement Scabreuse, en lui chuchotant d'un air satisfait « Sorcière Hebdo », Drago Malefoy, à quelques tables de là, dévisageait un grain de beauté. En effet, la fichue Sang-de-Bourbe avait encore une fois décidé de le faire suer en se plaçant juste en face du blond, dos à lui, à sa table d'intellos. Sa queue de cheval d'où s'échappaient quelques bouclettes frisées semblait le narguer et le rire du boutonneux aux côtés de la brunette l'énervait au plus haut point.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Blaise lui demanda pourquoi il boudait que Draco réalisa qu'il avait les sourcils froncés, une moue désapprobatrice, les bras croisés et qu'il était affalé sur le banc. Se redressant dans un grognement, il marmonna que c'était l'idée de devoir passer deux heures enfermé avec des tarés de Gryffondor qui le rendait grincheux. Haussant les épaules, Blaise recommença à grignoter sa rôtie, laissant Drago à ses pensées d'homme contrarié.

À la table des professeurs, tandis que Dumbledore s'extasiait devant la couleur de son jus de citrouille (qu'il trouvait beaucoup plus orangé qu'à l'accoutumée) sous le regard découragé du professeur McGonagall, Severus Rogue était occupé à calmer les fourmillements dans ses pieds. En effet, ceux-ci mourraient d'envie de se diriger immédiatement vers le Chemin de Traverse pour aller rencontrer la jolie marchande de glaces, mais enfer et damnation, le ténébreux professeur devait d'abord et avant tout se taper deux heures avec des adolescents bourrés d'hormones.

Ainsi, il se força à penser à un problème de taille qu'il allait devoir affronter aujourd'hui.

Une glace au chocolat ou à la vanille ?

* * *

Voilà! La thérapie vient au prochain chapitre, promis! :) Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé!

P-S: Non, Sophia n'est pas une Mary-Sue aux yeux violets qui parle 160 langues, je vous jure, hihi!

Colbie -xxx-


End file.
